The Guys Who Give Girls Trouble Group
by twoEPICNESSwriters
Summary: In general, Fang contacts all the males from books Lizzie and Rachel read and has a group with them. Really, all male character give girls trouble in books so don't say anything bad.


The Guys Who Give Girls Trouble Group

**Disclaimers: We own nothing!**

After hacking into practically every computer out there (from the help of that one computer dude we found in the tunnel), I found the emails and numbers of all the guys from the books Lizzie and Rachel read. Along with one guy from a band I shall not mention right now..., but anyways, I all summoned them to meet me, Fang.

It wasn't very hard to get them to come, except for the one guy that isn't fictional, but otherwise it wasn't hard. The first people to walk in were... Edward Cullen and Harry Potter. They didn't walk in at the same time, Edward came in first and sat down then Harry came in. Harry did a double take and then shouted, "Cedric, you're alive!"

"Shut up Harry, that's so annoying. You know, I wasn't Cedric before I became a vampire. I was Edward Marsh or whatever. My last name started with an 'm', but I can't remember it now so buzz off."

Harry's face dropped and then he slouched on a chair.

"Wait... Who are you?" Harry exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Fang..." I started.

"Fang who?"

"Fang from Maximum Ride..."

"What the devil is a Maximum Ride?"

"My girlfriend!"

"Oh. Do you have a last name?"

"No."

"Ha, did you hear that Cedric? He doesn't have a last name!"

"For the last freakin' time, it's Edward!" Edward yelled, slapping his hand on the metal chair next to him.

"Hi," a voice said. I realized it was Vlad from the Valdimir Tod books. Okay, just saying now, I only invited Vlad from the first book, okay? Lizzie didn't read anymore of the series.

"What is he doing hear? I'm the only vampire!"

"Sad face."

"Look how _goth _he is!"

"Dude, goth is such a two-thousand and late term! He's not goth, he's emo!" That was Patch who said that and he walked in.

"Yeah, emo is better." I muttered.

Vlad sat in the front because he seemed to want to be closer to me, since I looked almost exactly like him.

Patch sat down next to Edward, so they were in the back of the room, being obnoxious.

Then Jacob storlled in...

"Look, it's Shark Boy!" Patch exclaimed.

"Grrr... I'm a werewolf."

"Lame! Go home Shark Boy!" Edward yelled, throwing popcorn at him. Where did he get the popcorn? "I brought the popcorn in with me, Fang," he said, reading my mind.

Then a hodded figure shuffled in and sat in the corner. Luckily, no one noticed him. Lizzie and Rachel followed behind and stood next to me.

"Okay, it was hard getting him in here, but he's here, 'kay?" Lizzie muttered to me. I nodded and then Lizzie and Rachel decided to sit within the crowd because most of them were their current or ex-fictional husbands.

"Hey Patch!" Lizzie said, sitting down next to him.

Then Adam walked in and Rachel told him to sit next to her.

"Wait... is he... you know... normal?" Harry asked, smelling him because Adam sat between Harry and Rachel.

"Um.. yeah," he responded.

"Wait... what book are you from?"

"If I stay."

"What the devil is If I Stay? Oh my god, you're worse than Vlad and Fang! You look exactly like both of them!"

"Lame!" Patch and Edward called from the back.

"Okay everybody, settle down, Lizzie, Rachel, get otta here," I said, and then they both stomped out. "Okay, hi. I'm Fang, from the Maximum Ride series, now lets go around the room and introduce ourselves, shall we? Vlad, you go first."

"Hi, I'm Vlad, from the Valdimir Tod series."

"Wait, he has his own series? Oh, he's cool then." Harry stated.

"Hi, I'm Jacob from the Twilight saga." Edward threw and piece of popcorn at the back of his head, so Jacob turned around and flipped him off.

"Hey, I'm Adam from If I Stay."

"We know that!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, it's your turn," I told him.

"Do I really need to go? Everyone knows who I am here," Then Patch yelled "I don't!" and then Harry groaned. "I am the famous, fantastical, magical, totally awesome Harry Potter, from the Harry Potter series or whatever it's called!"

"Loser!" Edward yelled.

"I'm-" The hooded figure started.

"No, we'll find that out later, Patch-" I started.

"My real name's Lev, get it right," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Lev-"

"No, call me Patch!"

"Okay, fine! Patch, it's your freakin' turn!"

"Woah, don't get angry. Anyways, I'm Patch from the Hush, Hush series."

"I'm Edward, from the Twilight series...and Jacob smells like poop!" Edward and Patch high-fived and then laughed.

"This is going to be one annoying group..." I muttered.


End file.
